Midnight pulls in
by Windfaring scent
Summary: Syaroan and Sakura find voice to tell of their love, as the moon entrances them


Wow the support from those who have commented is really cool!!! Thanks for the positivism. Well here goes just a little random writing I'm gonna do. Oh yea, I do not own ccs and all that good stuff :::tears up::: although I once had a dream The song is here courtesy of Aerosmith  
  
Sitting in a comfortable big button up t-shirt chewing on a pen, Sakura for the life of her could not recall the words to her latest thought up poem. "I had it earlier!" she shouted in frustration, seemingly at the blank walls of her room.  
  
In fact, the walls were just as bare as her mind, that was the whole concept of her whole life, less is more.  
  
An artist and still only 16, she had a fairly laid back style. Now if only she could remember the words to her poem.  
  
She blushed a rosy pink at the thought of who had inspired her poem, he always did that, inspire her. Syaoran brought out the butterflies in her head and just made her feel as if the world was a canvas she could paint with her words. Everything was just brighter when he was around.  
  
"Now I remember!" Scrunching her forehead and sticking out the tip of her tongue in effort, she wrote down the lyrics that were inspired by the young man sitting at his own window, staring at her so comfortable and beautiful, as always.  
  
He couldn't get her out of his head; the golden brown eyes were filled with nothing but her. Her aura glowed brighter than any angels. She wasn't just an angel. She was his angel. "How is it possible that love can be so simple; yet so complete?" he whispered, staring at his oblivious beauty.  
  
Sakura bellowed triumphantly, "I am finished." Now I can put a reminder of the one thing in my life that is most important on my bare walls. Saying this, she gently place the scroll of her writing in the center of the wall in front of her bed, she wanted to see it before and after she woke. Satisfied with her work Sakura stretched like a cat and snuggled under her sheets. She soon fell into sleep.  
  
Her love sat on the other end of the street watching the rise and fall of her breaths, wishing that somehow he could have her fill the empty space between his chest and arm.  
  
Sakura dreamed sweetly imagining her sweet singing to her.  
  
Syaoran sings his heart to her:  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
'Sakura shifts in her bed dreaming of flying in the moonlight with her love.'  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Soon Syaoran finds that he has fallen asleep and the sweet scent of Sakura covered him as she appears snuggled up against his chest sleeping to the beating of his heart.'  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Sakura and Syaoran's dreams end at the same time leaving them to sit up and stare at the same enchanting moonlight.'  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Syaoran walks outside finding Sakura on her porch and he jogs over and giving her his shirt wraps his arms around her. They enjoy the glow of the moon entwined in an embrace for warmth.  
  
While he sits there, holding her in his safe, strong, supportive arms, Sakura let words flow from the feeling of being in his arms.  
  
The moon holds us in it's pull, Yet you hold me far away. Protection from the world, Even when the coldness preys.  
  
Strong, supportive, Securing, You'll never let harm come to me.  
  
Destined lovers, Fate let us be. You are my hero, You always crave to be.  
  
Hold me now, Hold me close. Keep your sacred loving post. Stay here in this moment, Never flee from me.  
  
The moon loosens it's grip on us, as it realizes the pull of love. We remain here, A couple defying even the stars, and powers above. 


End file.
